


That Love Letter Is So Stupid

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this silly drabble last spring and got embarrassed and deleted it, I just came across it again and thought I’d share;</p><p>What if Rae had expressed her true feeling about Finn’s love letter in S1 Ep4? I apologise for the formal writing style – I write stuffy letters for a living and haven’t done any creative writing since I was at school over 20 years ago. Anyway ignore if it you don’t like it!……</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Love Letter Is So Stupid

Rae Walks to the pub to meet the gang, silently cursing herself that she didn’t have the guts to spill her guts. She’s thinks that perhaps Danny’s right, perhaps she is friend zoned, perhaps she does need to create tension.  
After a short discussion with Chloe, she’s sure she’s been friend zoned, so when Finn approaches her for a hug, she rejects him and drags Archie away to chat. He looks a bit hurt and she cannot believe what a nob she’s been, but hopes it creates the right sort of tension.

“So Raemundo, I hear you’ve got an empty”, Chop says to Rae and attempts to persuade her into what he refers to as ‘a sexy party’.   
After Rae agrees to the sleep over Chloe announces that Finn has a love letter. The gang find this hilarious, and Finn is forced to hand it to Izzy for her to read out to the group;

Dear Finn  
You are so fit and lovely, I want to make you mine.  
Love from  
X

Before she knows it Rae blurts out “Who would even send a love letter, that is so stupid. What it says is so stupid!” 

Finn looks hurt again and replies in anger; “Calm down Rae, I get it, you think it’s stupid to like me”. 

Rae realises she’s been creating the wrong kind of tension and needs to put it right, “Sorry Finn I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just ……. the vacuous things it says about you. It doesn’t say how kind you are; how funny you are; how great you smell; you’re taste in music”. Rae blushes bright red when it occurs to her what she’s doing, she’s pouring her heart out in front of everyone to the fittest lad in Lincolnshire. He would never like her. Rae stops talking, shouts she’s sorry and runs out the door.

“RAE, RAE, RAE” Finn is shouting behind her. But she doesn’t stop, she cannot look at him, she’s so embarrassed, she wonders why he’s even following her. She doesn’t make it very far before Finn grabs her arm. She doesn’t want to look up; she doesn’t want him to see her crying, to see what a fool she is. 

“Why’d yer run off Rae. I were chuffed wi’ what you said”, Finn chuckled while staring intently into her eyes, “I were hoping the letter were from you, but yer just reminded me why I like yer so much, you’d never write something so shallow. I much prefer your version.” 

Rae is completely shocked, “what you LIKE me?”, before she can ask why Finn has grabbed her tightly and they’re full on snogging. “Jesus” is all Rae can say before she dives back in for another go.


End file.
